


There's a First For Everything

by batpan



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Damian is so done, First Date, First Fight, First Kiss, First time realizing they're in love, Firsts, Fluff, Jason is a great bf OK, M/M, Mentions of Blood, first heart to heart, jaydick, jaydickweek, lots of fluff, ridiculous first fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batpan/pseuds/batpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My submissions for the June 13-26 jaydick week, with the theme of "firsts"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss

Gotham’s night air had a chilly bite to it this evening, proving that any lingering traces of summer were now gone, replaced by the crisp air of fall. Any trees left standing throughout the city were beginning to color at the edges. Jason was grateful for the change in seasons. Racing around on rooftops on hot, humid summer nights in full gear was near torture. Peeling out of the clothes, all hot and sticky, was just about as fun. He was stubborn as well, which meant that there was no way in hell he was giving up his signature leather jacket.

Putting off his thoughts on the weather, Jason jumped across to the roof of his targeted warehouse. His combat boots hit the rooftop with a dull thump as he landed. Beams of light shined dimly out from the roof, instantly grabbing his attention. He grinned, quickly moving towards the skylight that would be his entry into the building beneath him. He dropped to a crouch, preparing to break in. When he peered through the glass though, he was instantly taken aback. _Someone had started the party without him…_

Jason wanted to be mad, he really did. He’d been planning and researching this particular group for close to a month now. He should be pissed, but all that he could muster up was mild annoyance at the man fighting below who had gotten the drop on these scum before he could. It was just as well, he figured, deciding to just sit back and watch. Despite all the progress he’d made with the Bats, he was still hesitant to keep in contact with them unless it was absolutely necessary. Lack of communication led to these kind of situations, it seemed.

Ironic though, how the only member of the bats that Jason hadn’t minded communicating with, was the one who’d stolen his thunder in this bust. The two had been rather… _friendly_ lately, which was kind of strange, but Jason didn’t mind. Liked it, actually. Not that he’d ever admit it aloud…

Being able to watch Nightwing work was at least a consolation prize.

The older vigilante moved quickly, and ever the show-off, was always flipping around. Just then he’d dodged getting clobbered with a metal rod by flipping backwards, making sure to kick his would-be attacker in the face. _Amazing._

Sure, Jason could flip around through the air too, but he sure as hell wasn’t as graceful looking as Dick Grayson when he did. Dick defied gravity, always looking like he _belonged_ in the air. Jason had always enjoyed watching the older man move the way he did, was always mesmerized by it.

The sight of Nightwing stumbling, snapped Jason right out of his thoughts, and quickly pushing up to a stand. He watched as the older vigilante clutched at his left forearm, where he could faintly see what looked a lot like blood, leaking out beneath his finger-striped hand. Someone must have gotten in a good hit. Nightwing was moving a lot slower now because of it, and something inside of him had Jason taking action.

He crashed through the skylight, not bothering to take the time to jimmy the widow open. There was no point now, and Nightwing needed help ASAP.

Most of the thugs startled at the sudden sound of shattering glass, which then rained down on them in shards. Most importantly, it distracted the two closest to Nightwing, giving the vigilante time to disarm them. Jason swung out and kicked two other thugs in the head as he landed, and instantly moved to take out the next three nearest to him.

Four were left standing by then, leaving two each for the vigilantes. Jason dodged an incoming punch from the first, then grabbed and twisted the man’s arm. The thug cried out in pain, and Jason lifted him up and threw him at the oncoming second thug. The two collided, hitting the ground in a heap of tangled limbs. Jason didn’t waste any time, moving to knock them out, and then tied them up.

He saw that Nightwing was finished with his two as well, and was already moving to tie up more of the thugs passed out on the concrete. Jason got to work in assisting, when they were done ‘Wing called in a tip to the police, and they were on their way.

“Thanks for dropping in.” Dick said, as they walked through the alley next to the warehouse.

“Looked like you had it covered until,” he gestured to Dick’s left arm, and the lenses of the older man’s mask widened slightly.

“Oh.” He gasped, reaching tentatively towards the wound. It was too dark to tell in the alleyway, but it looked pretty deep. “I forgot all about it.” Dick admitted, wincing when his gloved fingers brushed against the cut.

“You should probably get that patched up.” Jason said, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Yeah…” Dick muttered, slowly pulling his hand away from it. The blue tips of his fingers came back crimson. Jason’s stomach lurched.

“Maybe, like, _right now!_ ” He snapped a bit urgently. _So much for nonchalance._

He pulled out a grapple gun, then wrapped an arm around Dick’s waist, shooting a line and lifting them both up into the air. He had a safe house nearby, and his newest mission was to get them there immediately.

By the time they got there, Dick was getting woozy from the blood loss. Jason helped him inside, then gently settled him into the nearest chair. He flicked on the lights, and went to grab a first aid kit and a wet towel. When he came back, Dick’s mask was off, and his face looked pale. He was yanking down the top of his suit.

Jason tried not to pay too much attention to the sudden show of skin. He set the first aid kit down on the table next to the chair Dick was sitting in, then removed his helmet and then gloves.

“Shit.” Jason muttered, when he truly saw how deep the cut was. The entire left sleeve of Dick’s uniform appeared to be saturated with blood as well. _Not good._

He crouched down, putting all of his focus on mending Dick’s arm. He dabbed at the wound with the wet towel, then pressed it firmly against the wound. Dick grunted at the pressure.

“You’re going to need stitches.” He muttered, “Keep pressure on that.” He ordered, moving to get the supplies for such a task. This wasn’t going to be pretty. He wished there was enough time to call Alfred, but it already looked like Dick had lost a lot of blood.

Before he could do anything, he needed to clean the cut. Who knows where the knife that got him had been, no sense in taking any risks. Dick didn’t need an infection on top of blood loss.

“This is going to hurt.” Jason warned him, pulling the now blood soaked towel away and spraying the cut with alcohol. Dick hissed at the inevitable sting. “Sorry.” Jason muttered, although he wasn’t exactly sure _why_.

“Nothing to apologize for, Little Wing.” Dick told him, voice soft. “You said it would hurt.”

Jason felt his cheeks heat up at the old nickname.

Dick hummed a moment later. “If anything, I’m the one who should be apologizing. I think I got blood on your floor. Sorry about that.”

Jason glanced down, and _yeah_. It was fine though, it would clean up. Not exactly his biggest concern at the moment.

“I don’t have any anesthesia, so this is _really_ going to hurt.” Jason told him, preparing to stitch up the cut.

Dick groaned, then winced as soon as Jason got to work.

“I’m no Alfred, so this is probably going to leave a nasty scar.”

“I probably could have-“ Dick hissed in pain, “Waited for Alfie to get here.”

Jason snorted, trying to remain focused on the task at hand. “Dick, you were bleeding like a stuffed pig. Anymore blood loss and you’d probably need a transfusion. So, sorry pretty boy, but you’re going to have to live with the scar.”

Dick laughed, the sound near startling Jason. “Did you just call me pretty boy, _without_ it sounding like an insult?” He asked, sounding amused.

Jason felt his face color in embarrassment, and he tried his best to ignore the question.

“Jason,” Dick breathed, leaning his face down towards Jason’s. “Do you think I’m pretty?”

Jason startled, making a choking sound as he pulled away almost instantly. “Christ Dick! Hold still! Do you want me to fuck it up even more?” He snapped irritably.

Dick chuckled, but settled back into the chair, allowing Jason to continue stitching him up.

Jason’s heart continued to hammer in his chest, the sudden closeness between he and Dick was suddenly _too much_. This wasn’t…this wouldn’t end well. He needed to finish the stitches, and then send Dick on his way, or at least get out himself. Dick really should rest up, Jason wouldn’t mind letting him stay. But if Dick stayed, Jason needed to leave, before he did something he could regret.

Dick exhaled a sigh, his warm breath reaching far enough to brush gently at Jason’s bangs.

Jason breathed in slowly, trying to calm himself down. He needed out, but he also couldn’t rush what he was doing.

A few agonizing moments later and, “Done.” Jason announced. He grabbed another alcohol wipe from earlier, and gently rubbed at the drying, sticky blood left on Dick’s arm, carefully minding the fresh stitches.

“Thank you, Little Wing.” Dick said, and when Jason looked at him, he was smiling down at him so sincerely it _hurt_.

“Uh- yeah, no problem.” Jason assured, glancing away.

There was that nickname again, and with it, a past crush rearing its head inside of Jason. He shook the thought off, moving into his next task: cleaning up.

“Can I kiss you?”

Jason snapped his head up at _that_.

“W-what?” He stammered, shocked.

“Can I kiss you?” Dick repeated, patiently, _calmly_.

Jason searched his face, his eyes, for any sort of sign that this was a trick, or some sort of joke. Dick looked sincere though, with his lips framed in a soft smile.

“Clearly you’re suffering from the blood loss.” Jason said. “You wouldn’t have asked me that otherwise.” He didn’t mean for it to come out sounding so…bitter.

“How would you know that?” Dick asked, brows pinched in confusion. “Maybe, I’ve been wanting to kiss you for _weeks_.”

Weeks, huh? Well, in that case…

He got into Dick’s space, leaning in until their lips touched, and pressed their mouths together. The appreciative hum that Dick let out at the contact was encouraging.

Maybe this really wasn’t a trick?

“Why’d you ask?” Jason asked, pulling away.

Dick blinked up at him, looking dazed. “What?”

“If you’ve been wanting to kiss me so badly, then why’d you ask? Why didn’t you just _do_ it?” Jason asked.

“I had to be sure that _you_ wanted me to kiss you, first.”

The statement, so open and honest, made Jason’s heart ache, but in a good way. Definitely, a good way.

He grinned, leaning back in to kiss Dick once more, quick and chaste this time.

“You know, Dickie.” Jason sighed, pressing their foreheads together. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a long time now too…a really, _really_ long time.” He admitted.

Dick smiled, pressing their lips together again.


	2. First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was their first fight, and it was absolutely ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I probably could have come up with something way more serious for them to fight about. But, well...basically, this is based off of a fight my parent's had the other day. It's so utterly ridiculous, but for whatever reason, I felt like this is something that Jason and Dick would actually fight over...so yeah, here's this. If you ever think to yourself "Wow, batpan is kind of ridiculous sometimes" it's probably because I was raised by people who fight over really absurd things...like this.   
> For reference, Dick = my dad, Jason = my mom, Damian = me.
> 
> Enjoy! Also - HAPPY JAYDICK WEEK!

Moving in together wasn’t as big of a deal as most couples make it out to be for Dick and Jason. For them, it just kind of _happened_.

Jason had a number of safe-houses scattered throughout Gotham, but he didn’t have an actual set place to call home. He tended to just crash in whatever place he happened to be closest to at the end of each night. It wasn’t ideal, but it seemed to work for him.

But then there was a first kiss, and several more following, that changed everything.

Instead of slipping into a random safe house at the end of patrol, Jason found himself slipping into Dick’s apartment. Slowly, as the weeks passed by, more and more of his things ended up in the apartment.

Dick never said a word on the matter, just smiled to himself and managed to clear out a few drawers for the accumulating clothing and objects. He was happy to have Jason there. Not that he would say it out loud…this relationship was still new, and he didn’t want to risk scaring Jason away over gushing about his feelings.

 

Dick whistled cheerfully as he bounded up the stairs to his floor. He’d had an action-filled day at work, and was lucky enough not to get stuck having to write up all the reports. He was in a good mood, to say the least.

Right as he was about to stick his key in the door’s lock, the neighbor across the hall’s door swung open. “Oh! Dick, hello! I was hoping to catch you at some point!”

He turned around and shot the woman a polite smile. “Good afternoon Mrs. Merrick! What can I do for you?”

“Well, my husband and I just purchased a brand new set of dishware, but our old set is still in pretty good shape. We were wondering if you and your, um – roommate, might be able to use it?”

He didn’t bother correcting her on calling Jason his roommate. They hadn’t exactly put a label on their relationship, and aside from making out in private and sleeping in the same bed, roommates was a pretty fitting term. Jason wasn’t exactly big on PDA, and they didn’t often leave the apartment together or at the same time (unless it was out the window to go on patrol). Dick understood his neighbor’s hesitance in deciding exactly what he and Jason’s relationship was, as it wasn’t very obvious.

“Oh!” Dick exclaimed, surprised by the kind offer. He thought back on the dishware that he currently had in the apartment and, well, it wasn’t much. He had a mix match of plates and bowls. It had only been him in the beginning, and Jason hadn’t exactly come in with his own set of dishware. He’d been meaning to go out and by a set, actually, especially with the amount of cooking that Jason did. Having a good set of dishware would be nice.

“You don’t have to give me an answer right away, hun!” She assured quickly. “In fact, hold on just a second! I’ll be right back!” She turned back into her own place, then returned a moment later with a plate and bowl in hand.

“Here,” She said, handing over the two objects. “This is what the set looks like, all themed around that pattern. I know it’s a bit frilly, but I figure if my husband could put up with it for as long as he did, that you young men could as well! Take these, look it over, talk to your friend about it, and let me know!”

“Thank you, Mrs. Merrick! I appreciate it, and I will let you know soon!” He assured her, smiling gratefully.

“You’re welcome dear! And don’t feel like you have to accept it, if you don’t want it I can offer the set to someone else, no biggie!”

They parted ways, leaving Dick to himself.

The pattern on the plate was pretty, some sort of floral wrapping around the edges. The bowl was simpler, but made up of the same color scheme. Not exactly what a guy his age would pick out, but Dick decided that he liked it, and if it saved him a trip to the store, even better.

Jason came home about an hour later, grocery bags in tow. Dick’s mouth nearly watered at the sight. Jason grocery shopping usually meant he planned to cook and Dick was always down for his cooking.

“Hey.” Jason called out, heading straight for the kitchen area.

“Hi!” Dick called back, getting up from where he’d been looking over some case files, to follow.

“How was work?” Jason asked casually, pulling items from the paper bags.

“Good! One of the more exciting days.”

Jason snorted. “Isn’t every day an exciting day at the G.C.P.D?”

“OK true, but I _meant_ that I saw more action than paperwork, with that.” Dick explained, leaning back against the counter. He would have moved to help Jason unload the groceries, but he’d only be getting in the way. Jason was pretty meticulous when it came to storing the food.

“Where did those come from?” he asked, motioning to the plate and bowl sitting on the counter.

“The Merricks from across the hall got a new set of dishware, and they offered to give us their old set, which is still in decent shape. Mrs. Merrick gave me those to look over and to show you.”

“Pattern is ugly.” Jason muttered as a response.

Dick frowned. “I don’t think it’s that bad, besides, we need a dish set.”

“We do, but we can also just go buy one that we _actually like_.”

“Well _I_ like this one just fine.” Dick insisted, crossing his arms.

“Of course you do.” Jason rolled his eyes.

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Dick demanded, narrowing his eyes.

“You don’t exactly have the best sense of style, Dickiebird.” Jason shrugged, like it was common knowledge, and not at all offensive.

“What’s wrong with my sense of style!?”

“Nothing! Anymore, I guess! Except for when it comes to plates, apparently!”

Their voices raised each time they spoke, their casual conversation quickly turning into a yelling match.

“Seriously, Jay! What’s so bad about the pattern?” Dick asked, his hands beginning to fly out wildly.

Jason shook his head. “They’re floral! Little too girlish for my tastes. Besides! They don’t even match the interior of the apartment!”

“Does that really even _matter_!?”

“Of fucking course it matters!”

“It’s dishware! Who cares what it looks like!? It’s used to eat off of!” Dick shouted, completely exasperated.

“And cook with! I do the cooking here, Dick! I don’t want my appetite ruined by those hideous plates!” Jason yelled right back, face reddening with anger.

“But this is _my_ apartment!”

Jason froze, staring at Dick at the color drained from his face.

Dick’s shoulders slumped, and he let out a sigh. “I- I shouldn’t have said that. I- um, I’m just…I’m going to go get some air. We don’t- we don’t have to accept the dishware.”

He turned around quickly, then strode out of the kitchen. He didn’t just go out to the balcony, but went straight out the front door.

***

Surprisingly, since their relationship had started, and Jason’s unannounced move-in, he and Dick hadn’t fought. There was some mottled bickering here and there. Nothing that had them yelling at one another, and certainly nothing that had one of them walking out the door.

 _God_ , this had been fucking ridiculous too.

“Am I wrong? Should I just fucking let him win this?” Jason grumbled aloud.

“Tt.” Damian scoffed, arms crossed tightly over his chest as his legs dangled from the edge of the rooftop where they were both sitting. “I think you’re both being idiots.”

He’d told Damian everything. The kid was a bit of a punk, but a surprisingly good listener. He also didn’t hold back from calling out Jason’s bullshit, something he appreciated.

“You should see them though, Damian. They’re fucking hideous.” Jason groaned, running a gloved had through his hair. It was starting to get kind of long, with the ends beginning to curl. Dick had made a comment about liking the little curls, and Jason wouldn’t admit it, but that little comment was what was holding him back from cutting it.

“They are also _dishes_ , Todd. I think such inanimate objects are hardly worth fighting over.”

“Fuck.” Jason sighed. “I don’t even understand how it turned into a fight.”

“They must be incredibly ugly.” Damian mused.

Jason laughed, despite himself. “I guess…I don’t know, I guess they aren’t _that_ terrible.”

“Grayson is as unique as his style. If you can get used to him, you can get used to the plates.” Damian said, the wise little shit…

“Oh man,” Jason groaned. “You’re right.”

***

Jason returned home from patrol a bit later than Dick, who had left the lights on for him. Good sign. The window was even open. Even better sign.

He slipped inside to find a shirtless Dick sitting up in bed, a couple of case files sprawled out on his lap.

“Hey.” Jason greeted the older man cautiously.

Dick glanced up. “Hey.”

OK, he’d been acknowledged, he just wasn’t sure where to go from here.   
He started by removing his gear, and stripping down into his boxers. A shower sounded nice…

“Jay,” Dick called out softly, before he could leave the room.

“Yeah, Dick?” He asked, glancing over his shoulder.

“I’m sorry…about earlier. I was overreacting. You didn’t like the plates, we don’t have to keep them.”

Jason walked slowly towards the bed, stopping when his legs hit the edge. He thought about what Damian said.

“I don’t know. I suppose they aren’t really that awful. I think the flowers just kind of threw me off. They’ll grow on me eventually.” He shrugged.

Dick’s face broke out into a grin. “Wait!” He gasped. “You mean…it’s OK if…?”

Jason sighed. “Yeah, we can accept the dishware. It was nice of the Merricks to offer, after all.”

Dick laughed, case files falling to the floor as he jumped forward to wrap his arms around Jason’s neck, and lean up to kiss him. Jason leaned down to better meet him, and tilted his head to a better angle.

The warm press of Dick’s lips was worth having to deal with an ugly set of dishes.


	3. First Time Realizing They're In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't help falling in love with you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have fallen behind! I'm terribly sorry about it! I just had a lot of trouble getting myself to write this (plus on the day it was for I was very busy). I promise to post for every prompt, I just can't promise they'll all be in on the day they are due!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading!

Dick loved Jason. Despite everything that had happened, he still loved him, and knew that he always would.

They had not started out being very close, but even from the few interactions they’d had when Jason was Robin, Dick had grown fond of the kid. He was driven, hard-working, and passionate, and these qualities had on intensified after his resurrection.

And now they were in a relationship.

Dick’s feelings for Jason only grew with every touch, every kiss, and every hushed conversation that they shared. Until finally, Dick didn’t just love Jason. He was _in_ love with Jason.

It was both exciting and terrifying at the same time. He saw his entire future, with Jason by his side. But what if that wasn’t what _Jason_ wanted?

Neither had shared their deeper feelings aloud. Jason was more of an actions speak louder than words kind of guy. Dick was both. The words _I love you_ had come so close to spilling from his mouth too many times to count. He wanted to say them, to tell Jason, but he was scared of pushing him away. Was it too soon? _They lived together_. But…

He knew Jason cared about him, and that was enough for now. He could deal with just _showing_ Jason how he felt, no problem at all.

***

Jason shut the window and locked it as soon as he slipped inside. He gave a violent shiver as one last blast of cold air gusted through before the pane slammed shut.

“God, Jay! You’re soaked!” Dick, who was dressed in a warm looking pair of pajamas exclaimed, hurrying towards him.

“Thanks, Captain Obvious.” Jason snapped at him irritably, his teeth chattering.

“Soaked, too.” Dick mumbled, ignoring Jason’s snippy attitude. He grabbed Jason’s jacket and pushed the heavy leather item off his shoulders. Raindrops dripped onto the floor as Dick carried the coat out of the room, probably to go let it dry elsewhere. “Get out of those wet clothes!” he called out over his shoulder, before leaving.

Jason did as instructed, not wanting to stay in the damp clothing any longer than necessary. He shucked his gear and weapons first, then his shirt, boots, and pants.

Dick came back into the room, swooped up the wet clothes and disappeared once again, leaving Jason to stand in his boxers, which also managed to get kind of damp. Fucking rain.   
He’d stayed out just a bit longer for patrol, only to get caught in a downpour of ice cold rain.

“You’re probably freezing! Go to take a hot shower.” Dick said as he walked back into the room. That sounded like the best idea, honestly. He was definitely down for a nice hot shower. “I’ll get some water boiling to make you some tea, too.” Dick offered, before quickly pecking a kiss to his cheek.

His lips were warm, and he could feel heat radiating from him. Jason pulled the warm body into his arms and stole another kiss.

Dick yelped. “You’re as cold as ice!” He cried, trying to pull away, squirming in Jason’s hold. “Shower! Now, before you get a cold!”

Jason sighed, letting his arms fall from around the other man and stepping away to head towards the bathroom.

“We can cuddle after, when you’ve warmed up!” Dick promised, sounding gleeful. The sappy dope.

 

When he got out of the shower and dried off, he found a pair of sweats and a long sleeve t-shirt laid out on the counter of the bathroom sink, folded up and waiting for him. He slipped the warm clothing on, already feeling immensely better since his trek home through the wet, cold, and windy city that they protected and called home.

He exited the bathroom and Dick was waiting for him, sitting on the couch in the living room with a steaming cup of tea and a smile on his handsome face. Jason found himself grinning right back as he accepted the mug gratefully.

“Thank you.” He said earnestly, taking a moment to breathe in the scent and steam before sitting down beside the older man.

“You’re welcome!” Dick beamed, moving to press himself against Jason’s side, and resting his head on his shoulder. The contact was nice. _Dick_ was nice. Nice and warm, nice in general. Jason was very lucky to have him, he thought. Dick worried about him, cared for him. Jason loved it, loved _him_.

_Oh._

He froze, mug paused against his bottom lip. _I love Dick._ He thought it over, the words playing through his mind over and over. And…he didn’t freak out. This was OK. God, how could he possibly ever be upset about realizing he was _in love_ with the most perfect man in the world, who also happened to be burying himself into his side, clutching at his shirt and leaning his head on his shoulder with his eyes closed and a content look on his face.

Maybe it was because he knew that Dick loved him back. He had pushed the thought down for the most part in the past, denied the other man’s feelings to an extent. But it was obvious, and Dick had nearly said it out loud too many times for Jason to _not_ know. Clearly he was waiting to know that Jason felt the same, and well, maybe Dick had been waiting long enough.

“I love you.” He said softly.

Dick’s eyes snapped open, and slowly he moved so that they were face to face.

“What?” He asked carefully, a look of hope shining in his blue eyes.

Jason rolled his eyes, but smiled as he repeated the words. “I love you, Dick Grayson.”

The biggest smile spread across the man’s mouth, and _dammit_ he was beautiful.

“You? I- I love you too!” He breathed, happily leaning over to press a kiss to Jason’s temple, minding the hot mug of tea still resting in his hands.

“I love you, I love you, _I love you_!” Dick mumbled repeatedly, peppering various kisses across Jason’s face and neck.

Jason grinned, thinking back on the enormous crush he’d harbored for this man once upon a time, and somewhere, Jason’s past self was whooping with absolute joy. He had to admit though, his present self was quite ecstatic as well.


	4. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
> Honest, let's make this night last forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to catch up aha. I mean it is still jaydickweek, I'm just...yeah I don't know. I promise I'll fill out every prompt though. Have no fear.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was stupid. Utterly ridiculous.

Things were absolutely fine between Jason and Dick. Aside from the dishware incident (which was also ludicrous), they hadn’t fought. They bickered like any other two people sharing the same space for too long typically would, but that behavior was normal, welcoming even. Jason preferred that to the awkward dancing around each other they did in the beginning. It was comforting being able to call one another out for shit, and know where they stood with each other.

Things were _good_ between them, maybe even great.

So why was Jason dreading going home?

It was a hunch, slowly creeping its way up from the back of his mind the past few days. Something was up. Dick had been acting…strange. It wasn’t noticeable at first, was still something Jason really had to look for to pick up on, in fact. It was as if the older man was skirting around something, making it feel as if there was an elephant in the room that only Dick could see.

Honestly, Jason knew that he should just man up already and ask Dick what was going on, but he had a feeling that whatever the hell it was, it was probably going to make him uncomfortable in one way or another. Why else was Dick holding back? He didn’t usually keep his thoughts to himself. If he wasn’t going to spill, Jason was just going to ignore it.

 

Cautiously he entered the apartment, accompanied by a sinking feeling that today was the day that Dick was finally going to speak up about whatever had seemingly been bothering him.

“Jay?”

“Yeah, s’me Dick!” He called back as he kicked his shoes off and shut the door behind him.

Dick was in the living room, curled up on the couch in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt that was much too big for him. On closer inspection, Jason realized that the shirt was _his_. A pleasant warmth spread through him, soothing the nerves he’d had only moments ago. He really, _really_ liked the way Dick looked in his clothing.

Dick beckoned him over with a lazy hand motion. His hair looked a little wild, and his eyes were a little droopy. He looked like he’d just been woken from a nap.

Amused, Jason made his way over and plopped down beside the tired looking man, even going as far as to throw his arm around his shoulders. Dick sighed at the contact, looking pleased as a sleepy smile played at his lips as he nestled in closer to Jason’s side.

This was good. He was listless and content, _no way_ was he going to try and start up a serious conversation. Dick looked more prepared for a nap. Jason still had time.

“Jay?” _Shit_.

“Hmm?” He forced out, keeping his gaze straight ahead and trained on the wall. He tried to stay relaxed as well. This is what he gets for letting his guard down.

Dick pulled away, leaning back so that he could look at Jason’s face, who forced himself to meet his eyes. “What are…are we- we’re in a relationship right?”

Jason’s eyes widened in surprise at Dick’s stuttered out question.

“I…yeah, I mean. I thought we were.” He said a bit sheepishly, unconsciously loosening his hold on the other man.

Dick smiled. “Ok. Good.”

“Uh…why did you…you weren’t sure?” This was not what he was expecting. Had Dick seriously been acting so weirdly because he didn’t know if they were together or not? _They live together for Christ’s sake._

A blush spread across Dick’s face and he chewed a bit nervously on his lower lip. “I mean, I guess not. I just…I had to make sure. We haven’t exactly vocalized what we…are.”

God this was excruciating. Put him up against twenty thugs any day, it was easier than talking about _this_.

“Yeah, but I thought it was kind of obvious.”

Just not obvious enough for Dick Grayson, apparently. Sometimes he forgot who he was dealing with.

“We haven’t even gone on a date yet.”

Ah. There it was. The _real_ reason they were having this conversation.

“Of course we have!” Jason said, automatically. “We went out the other night.”

He watched Dick’s face scrunch up in concentration, trying to call up the memory. “That doesn’t count!” Dick cried, as soon as the realization hit him. “Take out on a roof top in full vigilante gear is _not_ a date Jason!”

“I thought it was romantic. The view of Gotham spread out in front of us, lights twinkling and all that sappy shit.”

“We were on a stake out mission.” Dick deadpanned.

“So?” Jason asked, incredulous.

“ _So,_ ” Dick said, dragging out the word as he moved to straddle Jason’s lap. He was wide awake now. “I want to go out as Dick Grayson and Jason Todd. Not Nightwing and Red Hood. I want to spend time with you doing something other than fighting crime and eating take-out.”

Jason swallowed thickly, hands resting gently at Dick’s waist. “OK.”

“OK.” Dick grinned.

***

Now Jason was faced with a pretty big decision. Where the hell was he going to take Dick for their first date?

Being the idiot that he was, he told Dick that he’d take care of picking out where they would go and what they would do. At the time, he was trying to prove something. Now, he wished he’d kept his mouth shut and let Dick do the planning.  
Jason didn’t have much experience in dating, which was something more in Dick’s expertise. He would be happy with just “cuddling” on the couch watching a movie with a couple of beers. Considering that was something they tended to do on the regular, Jason knew that wasn’t something Dick would approve of as an _official_ first date.

Going out to dinner somewhere fancy seemed like a given, but it was also too typical. Dick would probably be delighted, but Jason felt like they needed to do something a little more out there.

Pushing through the bustling Gotham streets, Jason shoved his hands in his coat pocket, hiding them from the slight bite of fall air. A flash of bright color caught his eye, and he did a double take, making sure to read the poster clearly. His salvation.

_Gotham Fall Carnival – Amusement Mile, this Fri-Sun._

He snapped a picture of the flyer with his phone, grinning triumphantly to himself.

***

“You promise we’re not eating take-out on a rooftop?” Dick asked a bit warily as he shrugged into his jacket. The instructions that Jason had given him on what to wear for their date had put him in a place of concern. Something casual and warm, apparently was not what Dick had been expecting to hear in regards to what he should dress in.

“I swear to you Dickiebird, that this date will not involve rooftops.” Jason promised, with a hint of amusement lacing his words.

“Why can’t you just tell me where we’re going?” Dick asked with a pout, for what had to be the hundredth time.

Jason rolled his eyes. “I told you, it’s a surprise. Besides, you’ll figure it out on the way there, I’m sure.”

“Fine,” Dick relented, “Let’s get a move on then.” He had a glint of excitement in his eyes, and he appeared to be fighting off a smile.

Jason grinned at him, and grabbed his hand before they exited the apartmet.

 

Sure enough, once Amusement Mile came into view, all lit up as a bright contrast against Gotham’s typical gloom, Dick let out a laugh. The sound made heat pool in Jason’s belly.

“The Fall Carnival? I didn’t even think of that! Jason, this is perfect!” He exclaimed, causing Jason to smile smugly.

“Thought this would be right up your alley.”

As soon as they were out of the car, Dick was grabbing his hand and practically dragging him.

“I say we get food first, I’m starving.” Jason suggested, as they waited in line to enter.

“I want funnel cake.” Dick said immediately, grinning widely.

“Never had it before.” Jason muttered, and the shocked/appalled look that crossed Dick’s face at that confession was amusing.

“What!” Dick cried, outraged. “We’re changing that! Immediately!”

So per his insistence, after paying their admission, they headed to the nearest food truck and both got funnel cake, as well as some hot apple cider that was being sold.

The funnel cake was greasy enough to give someone a heart attack, and Jason’s stomach started twisting uneasily as Dick dumped more than enough powdered sugar onto the fried food.

He took a tentative bite and-- _fuck_ that was good stuff.

Dick shot him a victorious smirk before taking a bite of his own.

It was later, so there were mostly couples and friend groups swarming the place. It was nice to not have to deal with or listen to screaming children.

There were vendors, games, rides, and more to do. Dick couldn’t seem to make up his mind on what they would do next, so they opted for walking around and taking everything in. If something caught their eyes, that’s what they’d go for.

Dick was in an incredible mood, radiating absolute joy. Jason would forever be grateful for that neon colored flyer that caught his eye when passing by. If he hadn’t come up with this, he wasn’t sure what he’d have done for their date. He really didn’t think he’d be able to stomach some fancy restaurant. At least here he didn’t feel out of place.

“Oh! Jay look!” Dick exclaimed suddenly, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards a game booth. He had his eye on a decently sized stuffed elephant. _Win this for me._ His eyes screamed. It was an average carnie game, the one where you have to knock all the bottles over. Should be pretty easy. Hopefully. Maybe not.  
He didn’t do so hot the first time, but the look that had been in Dick’s eyes was more than enough motivation to play, and win, another round.

Dick accepted the stuffed elephant with absolute glee. “Thank you!” He beamed, the look in his eyes making Jason’s heart pound rapidly in his chest. He nodded, trying to maintain a steady smile before they moved on.

“Let’s play this one!” Dick said a few moments later, gesturing to another game. It was the one where you race other people by shooting water guns into a target. Now this was _definitely_ Jason’s kind of game.

The man running it managed to wrangle in a few other people to compete with them. “Get ready…set…go!” The man called, as something dinged, signaling that the water was turned on. Jason bit his lip in concentration, aiming then pulling the trigger.

He…lost.

Dick won though, and his elation was enough to curb Jason’s annoyance.

“Here,” Dick said, pressing a teddy bear with a Wonder Woman t-shirt into Jason’s hands.

Jason laughed, tugging Dick into his side.

They didn’t play anymore games, content with the prizes that they had. They went on rides, some of which almost caused the funnel cake to come back up…  
After taking a moment to rest, and quell his nausea, Dick grabbed Jason’s hand and dragged him towards one last ride.

The Ferris Wheel.

This ride was the slowest they’d been on, but that was to be expected, and totally OK with Jason.  
Dick held his hand the entire way, resting his head against his shoulder. It was nice. Peaceful. A good way to end the night.

“Thank you,” Dick sighed, tilting his head to look up at Jason. “Tonight was perfect.”

They were one move away from being at the very top. Once they were there, they took a moment to take in the view. Not wanting to let go of such a cliché moment, Jason leaned over and pressed a tender kiss to Dick’s lips.

The other man smiled against him, letting out a soft chuckle.

Cliché maybe, but totally worth it in the end.


	5. First Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is just so done. Jason is a good boyfriend.

A sharp, pointed, perfectly manicured fingernail trailed down across Dick’s cheek from the edge of his mask down to his chin. The touch was light, the nail simply grazing his skin. If more pressure were applied, he was certain that blood would be drawn.

The hand tipped with fingernails as sharp as blades grabbed at Dick’s chin, yanking it to force him to lift his gaze. “Such a pretty bird _you_ are.” The hand’s owner hummed as her eyes raked down across his body. He suppressed the urge to shiver from discomfort. This woman’s ogling was _creepy_ and he didn’t need her getting the wrong idea.

“It’s a shame we’re on opposing sides.” She sighed, hand tightening on his chin, to the point where he could feel her nails digging into his skin, like sharp pin pricks.

He had no intention of listening to the rest of her monologue, especially not when he’s heard it all before.

Wincing, He jerked his head back, the nails leaving scratches from the sudden movement. Ignoring the pain, he swiftly kicked his leg out, slamming his foot into her chest and shoving it forward as he slipped his hands out of the bonds he’d been working at while she was distracted by his attractiveness, or _whatever_.

Nightwing’s attacker hit the ground, landing on her back. She stared up at him with wide, surprised eyes as he approached. One again, he’d been underestimated because of his appearance.

***

“Look at that _tight_ butt!”

Dick groaned at the comment, throwing his next punch just a tad bit harder than normal.

“Hey!” Came the mechanical sounding cry from Red Hood. “Quit checking Nightwing out!” He growled out a bit possessively.

“Jealous?” Their opponent teased, actually going in to try and take _a swipe_ at Dick’s aforementioned ass.

“Oh no. I have no reason to be jealous.” Jason seethed, before practically flying at the attacker. “You just really pissed me off.” He growled, knocking the man down, and throwing a punch that had a few teeth flying.

***

It was something Dick had been dealing with since his later years in the short pants. He had always been good-looking, and that fact had only solidified after he’d fully filled out after going through puberty. People noticed, sometimes a little too much. Maybe his costume of choice didn’t help, but it was practical for his fighting style, and he wasn’t going to change it.

He shouldn’t let all of the taunts and comments get to him, maybe he should even feel flattered but…it just wasn’t _him;_ especially when people were completely disregarding his skill in favor of looking at his ass.

Usually Dick was able to shake off his received sexual objectification, but it had been happening a little too often lately to let it go.

Apparently, his sour mood was transparent.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Jason asked, almost off-handedly as he shrugged out of his gear, taking care to fold each garment up nice and neat.

“Nothing.” Dick grumbled as a response, yanking off his gloves, hoping Jason was too preoccupied to noticed how bad of a lie that was.

Jason snorted. “I can feel your temper rising. What’s got you in such a pissy mood?”

It was true, his temper _was_ flaring. He hadn’t realized just how mad he was. It had all just built up, over the past few days, weeks, _years_.

Dick paused, chewed on his lower lip, hesitated… “It’s stupid.” He finally settled on.

“If it has you this worked up, I’m sure it’s far from stupid.” Jason countered, sitting at the edge of the bed. He patted the spot next to him. Slowly, Dick forced his legs to move, forced himself to sit. The realization that he hadn’t really talked about this with anyone hit, and he felt the urge to run.

He fiddled with his hands, trying to calm down. “Don’t laugh, Okay?”

Jason quirked an eyebrow at the request, showing nothing but curiosity. “Alright. I promise I won’t.”

Dick exhaled a breath of air.

“I’m just really tired of being seen as just a piece of ass. I feel like when people look at me, all they see is my body, and not who I really _am_. Villains gawk at me and make really irrelevant comments, _hell_ , I get it from friends and acquaintances too!” He threw his hands up in a show of frustration. “It’s as if I’m just an object, and not an actual person!”

After getting it off his chest, it was like a weight had been lifted. Years’ worth of irritation had been aired out, and Dick felt relief.

He glanced at Jason, and found the other man looking at him with a look of guilt in his eyes. He faltered.

“Fuck.” Jason mumbled, looking like he wanted to reach for Dick, but he let his hand drop down into his lap instead. “Dick, I’m sorry…I didn’t…”

Dick frowned. “Jay, you don’t have anything to be sorry for.”

“But I-“

“ _No!_ ” Dick cut him off, moving towards him. “You aren’t…You don’t objectify me. You _compliment_ me. There’s a huge difference.”

Jason still looked a little wary. Dick couldn’t believe Jason thought that _he_ might be one of them.

“Jason, you’re my boyfriend, you’re allowed to appreciate me. And besides, you don’t overdo it. You don’t focus on my looks _alone_. Can you honestly sit here and think that you’re just here for my _dazzling_ good looks?” Dick asked him, cupping his face in his hands.

The corner of Jason’s lips twitched up into a smile. “If I was with you just for your looks I’d have been gone forever ago.”

Dick grinned, said “Exactly!” before pressing his lips against Jason’s.

“But seriously, Dick if I ever-“

“You won’t. Don’t worry about it. I just…thank you for listening.” Dick sighed, pressing their foreheads together as his eyes fluttered shut.

“I wish you had told me sooner, how much that bothers you. I can tell that you already feel a lot better after talking about it.” Jason muttered.

Dick gave a small shrug. “I worried I may have come off as over dramatic.”

“No way, Babe. You have every right to be angry about the way people treat and disrespect you.”

“Thanks, Jason.” Dick breathed.

“I’m really glad now, that I knocked some of that guy’s teeth out earlier.” Jason said, running his hands gently through Dick’s hair. “That’ll teach him to check out _and_ objectify my man!”

Dick laughed, grinning widely as he pulled his boyfriend into his arms.


End file.
